


Baby, it's hot outside

by KitHourglass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, but la and lab sex., this REALLY doesn't have a plot, yeah fanfiction and all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitHourglass/pseuds/KitHourglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Impala breaks down on a hot day. Sam heads into town, and Dean tries to fix the car with everyone's favorite angel hanging half dressed on the hood. Because it's really, really hot. But just temperature wise. Totally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, it's hot outside

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this ages ago, and finally decided to post it. It's not my best work, and there's really no plot, but I think it's cute. It was also edited by me, so there may be mistakes.

Dean jogged back to the Impala, carrying the tool box he had managed to find in the crappy little town he and Sam had hiked to. The Impala had broken down two miles east of the town, and there was nothing but to hike there. Cas, who had joined them on the hunt they were driving to, had stayed with the car.

Once they had got there, the boys hadn't had much luck. Dean had found the stupid tool box in a rundown general store and Sam had tried to bargain with a stubborn old man with a tow truck. He was still there, using his seemingly endless patience to try and persuade the man, while Dean had headed back to try and fix the car.

He was in a rotten mood, starving and hot and about to try and fix the car with nothing but a few odds and ends and what he had in the trunk. He had grabbed food at a small diner and had been carrying the bag along with his jacket, button up, and the tool box. He knew with working on the car, his under shirt would be next. Dean usually relished being shirtless, happy to show off his abs. But he'd be in front of Castiel. That thought, for some reason made him feel weird and awkward and just a little bit....pleased. Dean shook that thought from his head, thinking instead, Oh, of course I can't be taking my shirt off in front of a hot chick. 

All thoughts of hot chicks left him however, as he rounded the bend in the road to see Cas and the car. The angel was leaning against the hood of the car, reading a book. His coat and jacket were spread out next to him, and his shirt was untucked, the first two buttons undone. Cas' blue tie was also undone, hanging loosely around his neck. 

Dean stared for at least ten seconds before Castiel noticed him. "Dean!" He called, snapping his book shut and sitting up more. "Have you got the tools you need to fix the car?" Cas asked, as though it were that simple. "Where's Sam?" he asked, finally noticing his absence. 

Dean swallowed hard. "Ah...no. Well, I have some stuff but, ah, I don't think it'll be much good. Sam's trying to get a tow truck." His tongue darted out to wet his lips. Dean's eyes swept over Castiel's body, looking in a way that was nothing short of checking him out.

"Dean?" Cas asked 

"What?" Dean snapped out of it. "Sorry, what?" 

"I asked if that was food." Cas nodded to the bag Dean held. 

"Oh, yeah!" Dean bobbed his head up and down, then realized he looked stupid and stopped. He dropped the rusty tool box on the ground and threw his jacket and plaid in the car.

He leaned on the car next to Cas, offering him a cheese burger. Castiel took it, smiling. "So were the people unfriendly?" He asked. 

Dean took a swig from his water bottle. "A bit, yeah." he unwrapped his burger, biting into the greasy thing. Still, it was food. 

"That's rude." Cas stated. 

Dean laughed. "People are rude, Cas, that's life." 

Cas cocked his head. 

Dean finshed his burger quickly so he wouldn't have to deal with any questions. He slid under the car. "See ya, later, Cas."

"I don't understand, Dean, I can still see you." 

"It's- forget it." 

 

An hour of work later, there was still no sigh of Sam, so Cas called him. 

"What'd he say?" Dean asked from under the car.

"The man was unhelpful. Sam says he'll ask around, but it doesn't look good. He's trying to find a hotel." The angel reported. 

"No way are we leaving Baby out here alone tonight," Dean said, sounding like a nervous mother. 

"I told him you would say that." Castiel said. 

"Well, I'll try and fix her. If I can't, I'll just have to call Bobby. Have him bring me parts." 

"But what about tonight?" Cas bent over to look at Dean under the car.

"I'll stay with her tonight." He pushed out from under the car, stripping his soaked shirt off. Dean looked around for his water bottle, but couldn't find it. "Where's my water?" 

"But De-" Cas started, but stopped, his eyes widening as Dean discarded his shirt. It took the angel a minute to reply to what Dean had said. "You drank it all. You can have mine." Castiel stiffly handed him his own barely touched water, Cas wouldn't have had any at all, but Dean had told him he had to wash the burger down with something. 

"Thanks," Dean grabbed the bottle, and chugged it. When he looked up, Castiel was staring at him. Dean stared back. After what felt like ages, Cas broke the eye contact. "Well, I should..." He looked around desperately for something to do. 

"Shut up," Dean said, closing the space between them in seconds, pressing Cas up against the hood of the Impala. He braced himself up with his arms on ether side of Cas' head. "You should really shut up." Dean muttered, resting his forehead against the other man's. 

"D-Dean." Cas choked out, gripping Dean's wrists. 

"Cas, for the first time in my life, I don't care. I don't care if I'm straight. I don't care that you're a damn angel of the Lord. I don't care what anyone will think. I'm in love with you. And I won't deny it anymore. I don't care. But if you don't want me-" Dean's voice broke, "Then I'll walk away and pretend this never happened." He was breathing hard. Everything he had kept bottled in his chest had spilled out. Now Cas knew. 

Castiel had not said a word though the whole speech. But his heart was singing. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me! Dean Winchester loves me! He didn't know what to say. He wanted to say everything, but his mouth wouldn't make the words. Instead, he took Dean by the back of his neck, and kissed him.

Dean's eyes widened, but they soon fluttered closed, and he kissed the angel back, their lips sliding together gently, then harder. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's back, his hands clutching Dean to him. Dean pressed harder against Cas, pushing his hips into Cas' while sliding his tongue into his Cas' mouth. Castiel moaned, fingers digging into the hunter's back. 

When they broke apart, Cas blurted out: "You love me?" 

Dean laughed a little. "Yeah, yeah I do." he grinned down at his angel. 

"I love you too, Dean." Castiel said, and Dean's eyes shown, looking more happy than he had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
